Courtney and Trent's Sad Sad Song
by anonymousreader07
Summary: Their first duet was not supposed to have been this.


Gawd I am so sorry! I don't know whats wrong with me lately! Well I do but...I don't know...All my stories. Everything I seem to write turns out sad! Even though this was supposed to have been a sad story to begin with somewhere in the middle it took on a life of its own and just became...well even sadder than I wanted it to be.=/ (And the title is just lovely isn't it?)

Also this story was inspired by a few words from the book: The Sky is Everywhere  
>If you're bored and get the chance to pick it up do so. Its a beautiful book.<p>

Anyway in advance I apologize. Someday soon I'll make something happy again...I just gotta get happy first.U_U

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Courtney and Trent's Sad Sad Song<span>

The sounds of off key violin notes wrench horribly through the night creating an awful sound.

"_Uhhhggg_!" growls the brunette irritably at the horrid noise created by her own bow.

Trent shook his head with a distasteful frown, "No,_ no_! That's…what the hell are you_ doing_ Courtney?"

The CIT stood straight and tall with a fierce look of anger upon her features.

"Shut up! Shut _up_! I'm only doing _exactly_ what you wanted!" she lowers her gaze to the ground, her brown hair shielding her face, "I told you this would be a bad idea!"

Trent sighs heavily lifting himself up from his seated position from one of the nearby tables in the large and empty mass hall.

His guitar sits quietly leaned up against the table.

"It is_ not_ a bad idea. You're just not tryin-"

He doesn't finish that sentence for he is suddenly shot with a murderous glare from the CIT.

Of_ course_ she is trying.

If it was one thing Courtney_ never_ did was give up.

Trent takes another deep breath before turning his gaze away from her running a hand through his dark hair.

It's late now…they've been at this for a few hours.

At some point during their stay for the total drama show Courtney had emailed her mother asking her to send in her spare violin.

For the first had met a tragic end in the first season.

Through a tight and tolerant tone Trent spoke, "Courtney…talent doesn't just…go away like that! Especially talent like yours!"

"Well obviously it _can_!" She snapped back in an obvious tone of voice, "Cause it's _gone_!"

"No it's not gone!" Trent snapped looking back to Courtney with a meaningful glare.

Ever since he first heard her play in the first season it had always been Trent's idea, the musician that he was, that he play with her in a duet. But after her violin was broken it had always been just a passing thought, but now that she finally had her instrument back they could finally do it! They could finally play together! But then something happened…something happened to them both…and now…

"You've just hit a snag, a kind of funk. This whole thing with Duncan and Gwen has got you-"

"Do. _NOT!_ Say their names! Not now! It is not them! This has nothing to do with them okay!"

And without meaning to Trent instantly snapped back, "It has _everything_ to do with them! We both now it Courtney!"

The silence that follows is earth shattering.

They both stand glaring daggers at one another.

But through her glare Courtney's eyes became searching.

And finally she tears her gaze away with a heavy sigh.

"You…you can't play either…"

And it is so small so sad and so very true…that nothing is needed to be said after that statement for assurance.

Trent looked to his guitar that still leaned against the table looking so worn…so timely.

Even though it hasn't been played in so long.

Courtney silently moved away from him, "What are we doing…?" She softly spoke to no one in particular, "What's wrong with us?"

Trent looked back to her and stared for a moment.

Wrong with _us_…? _Wrong with us?_ Yes…there was something wrong with them.

It takes everything for Trent to force out, "There's _nothing _wrong with us."

It takes even more for him to believe it.

He moves suddenly back to his guitar picking up the instrument by the neck in such a quick and rude grasp that the guitar makes a sharp almost strangled note that causes Courtney to flinch.

He re-takes his seat, "Come on let's play. We can get this right, let's just play."

But Courtney is already softly shaking her head.

Trent ignores her as he begins to string the first few chords then generally begins his song.

It sounds forced. Shaky and uncertain. Not at all the carefree love-of-life kind of music he used to play.

No this was guarded. Like he didn't want to screw up. Like he had to get it straight.

His notes spoke to her: _My heart hurts._

Courtney looked to him and watched him play for a moment with a soft and pitying gaze.

Through his cautious playing Trent softly spoke up, "'Just let the instrument play you.' That's what my instructor always told me…"

For a moment longer Courtney continues to listen to him and his carful playing and his dainty notes that were so unlike him before finally taking in a deep breath standing straight and readying her violin.

Trent's green eyes flash to the CIT as he noticed her movements signaling she was ready to give it another try.

He hoped and prayed and wished for her success this time.

His hope falls on deaf ears.

Her notes came out scared and discreet. Leery and shrewd. Not at all confident and winning and proud like her music used to be.

No this was vigilant. Like she couldn't screw up. Like she had to get it right.

Her notes spoke to him: _So does mine._

Softly she speaks, "My mother would tell me 'Play the music. Not the instrument.'" For Trent had long ago learned that Courtney learned most of her music playing from her mother.

And for a moment they simply continue playing. They get better but the sounds are still not them.

And they are uncoordinated.

They are out of tune.

Their notes are everywhere and they cannot get in sync.

It is understandable. They've never played together before.

And guitar and violin is a very rare form of duet.

They simply need practice.

Though they would both readily admit…neither one is really _trying_ to get in tune with the other all that hard.

For right now, they simply let their notes tangle together in a circus of heartache and misery.

At one point Courtney begins to silently cry. Tears streaming silently down her cheeks as the notes carry high.

Trent keeps his dark gaze lowered and desolate. Cause if he looks to her he'll go to her and…and he just _doesn't want_ to stop playing.

Softly through her tear strained eyes Courtney speaks over the clash of music.

"None of them make sense to me you know. You're instructor, my mother…I think both their rules are garbage."

Their first duet was not supposed to have been this.

Lowly Trent speaks up, "…To tell you the truth…I always just think that all the music is…bottled up in my guitar you know...stuck."

It was supposed to have been fun…an exciting new challenge.

Courtney said, "It's a selfish thought but…I always liked to think that the music was bottled up inside of _me_."

What happened to them?

Slowly Courtney stops her violin playing and soon after Trent stops as well.

Their song of sorrow and sadness is over…and it left the large empty mess hall reeling with silence and loneliness.

They look to each for a long time.

Both sharing a look of heartache and grief.

Finally Courtney speaks her voice so small and timid and uncertain brimming close to despair…so close to the edge.

"Trent…what if music is what escapes from your guitar and from inside of me…when a heart breaks…?"

Trent can only stare at her.

She stares back.

And then suddenly he's quickly placing his guitar back in its lean position against the table, and she's suddenly moving quickly toward him and suddenly their caught up in a tight embrace. So desperate and so needing!

Broken and hurt.

They both have no idea what was going to happen to them, what_ is_ happening to them…or if their talent really had just slipped away.

But they both knew one thing for sure.

They were going to practice, practice, _practice_, till they were both right again.

~Fin~

Reviews would be lovely, loves.^-^


End file.
